1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device which can be detachably connected to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information age comes, computers are widely used. Conventionally, a desktop computer is concentrated on performance, and it is seldom moved. Thus, the desktop computer usually has a large size and a heavy weight, and occupies much space on the desk. Moreover, since the desktop computer is connected to a display device via a cable, the position of the display device is limited by the length of the cable. As science technology develops, electronic products become lighter and thinner. Many electronic devices which are smaller and lighter than the desktop computer, such a notebook computer, a tablet computer and an all-in-one (AIO) computer, become popular in the electronic market.
Taking the AIO computer as an example, it includes a display device and a host fixed at a back surface of the display device. The display device is usually fixed in a casing of the host. When the user wants to repair or move the display device, he or she should detach the casing of the host and unlock the display device. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to repair and move the display device.